Embers
by The Demon's Lover
Summary: Follows 'Ghost of my Heart'. A night of shared passion and quiet confessions, with both parties knowing that it can only be for so long. OswaldxOC.


_'Journeys end in lovers meeting.'_

 _\- Shirley Jackson_

* * *

It was nighttime. The servants had left. None of them stayed after sunset. After the 'death' of Ruby, they had all come to the conclusion that the house was haunted. Or at least, moreso than before.

As for Oswald, he decided that he liked being haunted by his friend. It was better than never seeing her at all.

She was there, even now. Invisible to everyone but him.

Ruby had given her life for his just a year before. And yet, inexplicably, she had aged along with him. Her hair was a little longer now, enough to be tied in a top-knot. Lines were visible when she smiled, and traces remained after she stopped. She still sported jewelry befitting royalty. Tonight, coupled with her black silk nightgown, she wore a rhodonite necklace. A gleaming black stone with pink veins, sitting comfortably on her collarbone.

She sat in the armchair next to his, saying nothing but looking at him with concern.

Oswald wanted to believe that she was worrying over nothing, just as she had when she'd been in a body of her own. But he couldn't hide things from her anymore. She was in his mind, in his heart. The only aspects that she didn't see were those she chose to close her eyes to, out of respect for him.

But this hadn't been something that she could look away from. She'd seen it happen, and had witnessed the feelings the Oswald had developed as a result.

Oswald spoke. "It's done, then?"

Ruby hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah. I was quick about it."

Oswald sighed. "And with that, the Falcone dynasty is truly gone." With some difficulty he rose. Summoning his cane, he hobbled towards the liquour tray. Poured himself a scotch before reclaiming his seat. He stared into the amber liquid as though it held the secrets of the universe. Formulating his words, putting his thoughts in order. At last, he spoke. "Sofia was truly vile. And she didn't understand her father's legacy. She thought that playing with people could win her a permenant place on the throne." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "She was rather good at it, though."

A warm hand rested over his. Oswald turned to see Ruby kneeling before him. Her indigo eyes were large and glassy. "It killed me to see her manipulate you like that. Your mother's goulash? Massaging your leg?" She scowled. "I almost wish I'd killed her slowly. But she was out cold, she wouldn't have felt any of it."

Oswald laced their fingers together. "It doesn't matter how, she's dead. Like her father, her brother, and the rest of her kin. And I don't navigate cautiously, I'll join them."

"You won't." Ruby tightened her hold on his hand. "I won't let you."

Oswald didn't bother hiding how touched he was. She would see it anyway. Instead, he set the glass down and leaned forward. Ruby placed her free hand on the back of his head. Their foreheads rested against each other, eyes closed. A thousand thoughts were exchanged. A hundred emotions. A dozen memories. Oswald thought about the past year. About his return to Arkham, and the beatings he'd faced at the hands of Jerome Valeska. Of Edward Nygma, and yet another betrayal on his part. Of losing his crown again, and forced to hide in the Narrows.

And yet, somehow, Sofia Falcone had left the deepest scar of all. She had pretended to care about him, to love him, all to get close enough to be rid of him. Oswald had suspected as much, but after a while, he hadn't cared. He hadn't cared because of the kindness shown to him, the sweetness. It had almost been like...like...

"...Like having me back." Ruby whispered.

Oswald looked up at her. She smiled sadly, then kissed his forehead. A silent blessing. "It's okay." She said against his skin. "It's over." Lowering herself to his level, she gave him a tiny smile. "She can't hurt you anymore. In any way."

"I know." Oswald reached out and tucked some hair behind Ruby's ear. As he did, he traced the onyx hanging from her lobe. He stared at it, at the ear, then slowly glanced at her. Ruby returned his gaze, sensing that there was more and allowing him time to articulate. At last, he did. "I...admit, that even though Sofia and I never..." He didn't say what. He didn't need to. "I'll admit that I was tempted."

Ruby nodded. "I know."

But Oswald wanted - needed - to continue. "I've never compromised myself like that with someone else. Ever."

Ruby smiled sadly. "I was your first kiss."

Oswald turned red at the memory. Looked away. "I was drunk. I-I apologize again."

"Hey." Ruby reached out, cupped his chin, and made him look at her. Her expression was gentle but firm. "I forgave you a long time ago. Now that I've been sitting in your mind for a year, I forgave you again." She let go of his chin, but didn't look away. "I'm just sorry that you had to suffer so much. You don't deserve it."

"We don't live in a perfect world, my dear." Oswald replied, gently. "The world is a harsh place. The only way you can find your happiness is if you forge it yourself." Without realizing it, he began to close the distance between them. Ruby noticed. She stiffened, her breath catching in her throat. He smiled, getting closer. "Like now."

Their lips brushed. Oswald held back. Waited for Ruby to make the next move.

He didn't have to wait long. Ruby pressed her lips against his, tender and full of love. Oswald closed his eyes, let himself be swept away by the kiss. His arms found her biceps and rested there, his thumbs tracing little circles. Ruby smiled against his mouth and cupped his cheeks. Her lips were soft and warm as they melded with his. Oswald felt his throat close as they continued, forgetting the world around them and focusing on each other. Ruby kissed him like he was the only man she had ever kissed, and ever would kiss. Like he was fragile and precious, to be handled with care.

It was better than the first time. A million times better.

At last, they pulled away at the same time. Looking into each other's eyes, to see their pink cheeks and dilated pupils. Ruby smiled at the scene. How many times had she imagined something like this? Too many to count. And it only had to happen when she no longer existed in the physical realm.

Oh, well. Better late than never.

Oswald's palm on her cheek pulled her out of her thoughts. Blinking, she looked back at him. "Ruby..." He whispered. "Is that what it feels like? To be intimate with someone who l...loves you?"

He'd said it. He'd actually said it. The bastard. The beautiful, brilliant, devilishly angelic bastard.

Ruby chuckled in spite of herself. "Not quite." Her index finger traced his lips. "It's far more intense." She chuckled. "I guess you'll find out someday. I promise to cover my eyes when it happens."

"But that's just it." Oswald swallowed. "Ruby...would you...uh..."

Ruby stared at him, breath bated and eyes widening.

"I mean, I...I..." Oswald covered his eyes. "I'm making a mess of things, aren't I?"

Ruby didn't answer. She just stared at him, too scared to hope.

"I just..." Oswald took a deep breath, looked at the ceiling, and tried again. "Ruby...I've never been intimate with anyone, but I always wanted it to be with someone who loves me. I thought that person could be Sofia, one day, but..." His last words were barely whispers. "...I want it to be you."

Ruby kept staring. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the warm, damp streaks on her cheeks. Oswald was wiping them away with his sleeve, guilt written all over his face. "I shouldn't have asked, I'm terribly sorry." He said. "I never should have presumed. You already gave your life for mine. How selfish could I be to possibly ask m-"

Oswald was silenced by Ruby's lips on his. He didn't hesitate in the slightest, quickly wrapping his arms around her. But before he could lose himself in the kiss once more, Ruby pulled away and whispered in his ear. "Don't ever apologize for what you feel. Okay? Ever."

Oswald nodded, too stunned to react differently.

"And..." Ruby looked him in the eyes, her own flickering with both desire and doubt. "Are you sure? Like, really sure? I don't want you to settle for me, or feel like you owe me. If it happens, I want it to come from both of us."

"It does." Oswald cupped her cheek, smiling despite his growing fear. "If...if you'll have me...I can't think of anyone I'd rather share my first time with." When Ruby still looked doubtful, he told her, "Look into my head, my heart, and see for yourself."

Ruby complied, and what she saw made her tear up both with joy and with sorrow.

If she had enjoyed killing Sofia before, she was positively ecstatic now.

Some of that joy was transferred to her movements. Ruby began to kiss Oswald again, her arms coiling around his waist. Oswald, feeling both nervous and thrilled, kissed her back. Their closeness sent chills up his spine, and he lapped it up happily.

The two didn't realize that they were walking backwards until the back of Ruby's shins collided with the bed-frame. She toppled backward, taking Oswald down with her.

Oswald froze at the position that they were now in: him on top of her, his hands on either side of her head, while hers rested on his hips. He could feel his heart pounding like a war drum, but he kept telling himself that there was no need to be nervous. This wasn't one of the 'hussies' that his mother had always warned him about, or that lying vixen Sofia. It was Ruby. His best friend. His closest companion. The ghost living in his heart. He had nothing to fear.

Then why wouldn't he calm down?

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked in alarm. She reached out to touch his face. "We can stop if-"

"No." Oswald shook his head. "I'm fine." He gazed down at her, wondering how someone like him could win her affections. Her cheeks were flushed, and a few wild curls had come undone from her top-knot. Her pupils were dilated, and her lips were like rose petals from their kisses. She may not have met society's standards of beauty, but to Oswald, she was the most divine creature he'd ever seen because of her kind nature.

Ruby smirked as she played with his hair. Her fingers were gentle and cool. "Are you just gonna stare at me all night, though? 'Cause two can play that game."

Oswald sniggered. "I like games. Though I admit it's not the one I'd rather be playing." He kissed the tip of Ruby's nose, making her laugh. The sound made him laugh in response as they shifted positions, with Oswald now nestled in the cradle of Ruby's hips.

Their laughter died down, however, when Ruby reached for Oswald's robe belt. Slowly, she began to untie it. Oswald watched her, let her. Once the belt dropped off, Ruby peeled the robe from Oswald's thin shoulders. Underneath, he wore silk pajamas the color of wine. A twinge of fear sparked through him as Ruby undid the first button. It grew with the second button.

Ruby noticed, and stopped. Her hands hovered between them like jeweled spiders. Then, an idea made her eyes light up. "What if I got undressed first? Would that help?"

Oswald considered it, then nodded. A shaky smile decorated his face. Ruby pecked him on the cheek before lying down, dropping her hands. Trusting him completely.

Shaking with an emotion he could not yet identify, Oswald looked down at Ruby for the first time in a different light. A hungry light. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Ruby's throat, right over her larynx. He could feel the skin vibrate as she sighed. It made the hairs on his arms stand on end. His hands began to work again, this time partially fueled by instinct. One hand rested on Ruby's hip. The other found her nightgown's straps. Slowly, reverently, he hooked his fingers thrugh them and pulled down. Ruby shimmied out of it, smiling nervously up at him.

Oswald could only stare at the new flesh bared before him. Spellbound. Mesmerized.

Ruby, confusing Oswald's rapture with disappointment, squirmed a bit. "Do..."

Oswald looked at her face with icy-blue eyes.

"Do I look okay?" Ruby's voice was so small and nervous that it broke Oswald's heart. He placed a hand on her stomach. "You are absolutely lovely, inside and out. There is nowhere on Earth I'd rather be than here, and no one I'd rather be with." He caught her gaze and held it. "No one."

A few tears ran down Ruby's face. Her pulse fluttered. She smiled, blinking through her tears. She raised herself up slightly, coiled her arms around his skinny neck, and cherished his lips with hers. Oswald moaned in their kiss, cupping the back of her head. Pleased by this sound - indeed, encouraged by it - Ruby flipped them over so that their roles were reversed. Pressing her body against his, taking heed of his bad knee, Ruby kissed him everywhere: lips, eyes, forehead, temples, jawline. She went a little lower, peppering his neck with kisses. One hand found his. Their fingers interlaced, holding on for dear life. The other traced the bottom of his pajama top. Her fingertips slid underneath and brushed the skin there. She treaded no farther than that, at first. Oswald didn't mind. He was drinking her in as though she were wine. Their passion warmed him to the core, heating his skin to almost feverish degrees. It built up in more areas than one.

They both noticed at the same time. Oswald would've been embarrassed if it hadn't been for Ruby's reassuring smile. "You know what I think?" She whispered in his ear.

Oswald's mouth went dry. "What?"

"You should be called 'Emperor Penguin'." She winked at him. The jape immediately put him at ease. Laughing, he bumped his forehead against hers before craning his neck and kissing her. She responded with enthusiasm. As their lips interlocked, Oswald's hand moved between them and got to work on the rest of his buttons. A devilish idea overtook him, however, and slowed his progress. Minutes passed, and he was barely halfway there.

Ruby finally pulled away, eyed the lack of bare flesh, and smirked. "You really shouldn't tease. It isn't very nice."

"Well, I'm not a very nice man." Oswald countered sassily.

Ruby's eyes twinkled. "As Sofia Falcone learned, I can be a pretty mean girl myself." Done with waiting for Oswald, she seized his pajama top and tore it open. Buttons flew like tiny comets, rattling as they fell. Oswald couldn't help but laugh despite the cold flash of panic rushing over him. Ruby's 'mean girl' moment vanished as quickly as it came. Her eyes softened as they met his. She sat up and carefully removed the garment. Exposing his skin to the cool night air.

Oswald suddenly had a flash of self-consciousness. He was pale as milk and gaunt, with scars littering his body like plastic bags on a beach. He had a total of forty scars on his shoulders, back, stomach, and sides. Healed wounds from stabbings and gunshots, for the most part. Each one with a story to tell.

But there was one in particular that hurt over a year later. It was located on his abdomen. Circular, situated between two three-inch lines.

Ruby stared at it, then at Oswald. She remembered when that wound was inflicted on Oswald. How close it came to killing him. How it made her choose.

In a way, that wound was the reason they were here now.

Without thinking, Ruby brushed it with her fingers. Oswald caught her hand. Not strong enough to hurt, but enough to stop her.

Ruby met Oswald's gaze again and was surprised to find tears in his eyes. "P..." He closed his eyes, tears running down like face like diamonds, "Please don't." His broken voice clawed at Ruby's heart. Her own eyes becoming glassy once more, she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his tears away. "Okay." She whispered. Then, with some hesitation, she added, "...I love you."

Oswald gasped, caught by surprise, before clutching her tightly. She petted his hair, her love glowing in her chest like hidden pirate treasure. He gently lay her on her back again, kissed her, then proceeded to lower himself. Kissing every bit of bare flesh that he could. Ruby closed her eyes, savoring the feeling, while her heart pounded in her ears. Eyes still shut, she reached down to continue stroking Oswald's hair. At some point he contorted his head so that he could kiss her palm before proceeding.

Finally, he reached her leafless hips. Ruby felt Oswald pause, then heard him grunt. Felt him move. It took her a moment to realize what had happened. Right before hearing his pajama bottoms hitting the floor.

Ruby opened her eyes to find Oswald crawling back up to her. One hand rested on her head, while the other was between them. Ready to make the act official.

Yet Oswald didn't. He looked into her eyes, silently asking permission.

Ruby smiled. She would've laughed if she'd been capable of it. Instead, she nodded and put her hands on his side.

And there it was. The moment she'd been fantasizing about for so long, usually in the safety of her locked bedroom. Oswald shuddered and clung to her, while Ruby buried her face in his neck.

Finally. Finally one. Finally connected. For a moment they remained immobile, savoring their connection.

Then, Oswald began to move. Ruby sighed as she met every movement with her own, stroking his back and kissing his neck. The noises reverberating from his throat sent a delicious chill pulsing through her body. When he murmured her name in an octave lower than normal, it was like the sweetest drug invented. All-consuming, yet never enough. Kisses were exchanged, passionate and heady.

Nothing else existed. Only the two of them, the bed, and their love. The past didn't matter. The scars didn't matter. The betrayals didn't matter. Because they were together, _truly_ together, for the first time since Ruby had breathed her last.

She was no longer shy.

And he was no longer afraid.

"Ruby...I..." Oswald began in a strained voice.

"I know." Ruby's lips traced his cheekbone. "I know."

Oswald's movements became more frantic. Ruby clung to him, stroking his hair and holding him tight. He, in turn, held onto her as if she would disappear at any minute.

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

 _I love you so much._

The two of them whispered these sweet declarations with every fibre of their being, and with every truth of the emotion that they felt.

As his rhythm grew stuttered, Oswald raised himself slightly to look at Ruby.

Icy-blue met indigo.

And then, they were transported into a realm where only sensations existed.

They lay there for a few moments, gasping and heart pounding. Ruby wanted to stay like that forever. But, inevitably, Oswald raised himself up and smiled at her. He looked both exhausted and enthralled. After catching his breath a bit, he said, "I have certainly been missing out."

Ruby snickered. "Welcome to the club."

Oswald chuckled. Leaning down, he kissed her once again, and stroked her face. Ruby placed her hand over his, basking in the sweet gesture. He carefully moved them to their sides, all the while still tangled within each other.

Like that they stayed, looking into each other's eyes and stroking each other's faces.

Oswald finally spoke. "Is it always like that?"

Ruby tilted her head. "How, dear?"

"Perfect." Oswald replied. "Pure, blissful, ecstatic...and perfect."

Ruby smiled. Brushed a few damp hairs out of Oswald's face. "I'd like to say 'yes', that if you love someone, it's like that every time. But that's not always the case. Some times are better than others. But it goes without saying that it's still pretty damn great."

"Good." Oswald drew her in and kissed her once more. Still cupping her face, he said, "I never would have done it with anyone but you. I see that now, clearer than ever."

Ruby shook her head, trying to laugh it off. "Nah. I'm just a ghost."

"No, you're not." Oswald whispered, never looking away from her. "You're the other half of my heart."

Ruby, touched beyond words, captured his lips with hers. Pouring everything she had left in it. Oswald returned it.

And then, she curled up in his chest. Enjoying their closeness. Oswald kissed the top of her head, holding her against him.

For the first time, however, a twinge of sorrow entered his heart. His biological clock told him that morning was coming. Time was nearly up. He tightened his hold on her.

Ruby sensed Oswald's change in aura. And sensed why. She reached up, and made him meet her gaze. "I learned a secret." She sat up, and whispered in Oswald's ear. "I am not gone. I'm right here." She put a hand on his heart. "I'm in all the moments we shared. And no matter where I go when the time comes, no matter what happens, they were all real. _This_ was all real." Her voice cracked a little. "And it will always be ours. Think of that, and of me...and I'll be every bit as real as before."

Oswald nodded a dozen times, almost frantically. He looked at Ruby, sweet, gentle, kind Ruby, as her words sank in. He kissed her one last time before settling down to rest. She did the same, snuggled in his chest. But not before she whispered one last thing that followed Oswald as he awoke hours later.

"I love you completely, and you love me back. Maybe not the way I'd dreamed, but no less valid. The rest is just...embers."


End file.
